


Tai and the Three Ravens

by Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Personality Swap, Alternate Universe-Grimm, Anal, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Mirrorverse AU, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: Taiyang gets sent through a mirror after thinking of his wife. He misses her dearly and just as she arrived to see him, he gets sent through a mirror which lets him meet 2 alternate Ravens, lets see how it goes~





	1. A Nice Raven?

In the Xiao long household Tai let out a sigh as he laid on his back. “Should I try tinder again?” he said to himself as he immediately put the idea off. “Nah that Cinder chick was crazy.” He got up and decided to check himself out in the mirror for a second. At least he wasn’t a mess, though he could shave his stubble. But just as he thought that the mirror began glowing and it started to act as a vacuum sucking him in. “What the!?” 

Tai struggled to get free, but it was no use as he yelled, and he was pulled into the mirror before a flash happened and he was gone. From the window a noise was heard as Raven entered and sighed. ‘Tai?” She called as she got through wanting to see her husband. “Tai?” she called again, wondering where the blonde had gone.

BOOM

Tai groaned as he stood up, having fallen on his face. He had been looking at himself in the mirror before he had been pulled into it, as it were. Looking around, everything seemed inverted, the position of the bed, everything. Inside the kitchen Raven was cooking food for her husband and kids. Normally they’d just reject it and tell her to throw it away. But she always made sure just in case. Tai would walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking around and then seeing Raven. He stopped in his tracks as his jaw dropped. "R....Rae?"

“Oh, good morning Tai” Raven smiled at him warmly, she wore her basic pajamas and an apron she got that had some cute birds on it. “I made breakfast. Even though you might not eat it. I hope you had a nice dream anyway.” She said looking at her husband with a kind warm smile. In the plate was bacon, eggs and pancakes she made. He didn't even consider the food on the table, only coming closer and cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her into a kiss, passionate, loving, not what she was used to by this point.

Raven’s eyes widened when she was kissed by her husband. She always received rough kisses and only ones with lust and need whenever he was stressed. She stayed there as her hand went up to rub his stubbles gently and she kissed back. "God, I missed you." He said, embracing her tightly, his strong arms around her. One hand went into her hair, running through it as he took in her scent.

“Hah... T-Tai... are you well?” She asked as she hugged him back feeling his strong arms. “You aren’t mad. Or, or frustrated, are you?” Usually her husband would be angry in the mornings, maybe he slept in the right side of the bed.

"I'm perfectly fine." He said, smiling at her. He looked her over, and then felt something tug at his stomach. It had been years since he had seen her properly, least of all in a romantic sense. He had remained loyal to her as well, his luck with women being very poor. "W-would you mind if we...?" He asked, thinking he was giving her a hint as to what he was hoping for.

“We What? Eat?” She said as she quirked an eyebrow at him. “I mean... we can, I usually eat later though.” She explained as she didn’t get what he wanted, usually he just did what he wanted with her and she didn’t mind as she was loyal to him.

"Just forget the food for a moment..." He said, turning off the stove. "Let's go to the bedroom. Okay?" He asked, his hands moving to her hips.

Raven nodded and went upstairs. She was in the bedroom and looked at him. “So... What is it that you need?” She asked as he had not been this gentle or kind to her in a long time. “I think we should hurry the food might get cold.”

"Just let me hold you for a while..." He said, caressing her cheek as he kissed her again. He started to pull her back towards the bed, sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

Raven moved her slippers off before sitting with her knees at his side as she decided to kiss back sweetly. Her hands went around his neck as she was starting to enjoy this gentle Tai. "Are you okay with this?" he asked, his hands moving lower, down her back towards her rear end. "I feel like I haven't had you in years...." He breathed out.

“Really? You had me last night.” She said before she moved her head to show the mark in her neck. “You like biting a lot.” She quipped as she blushed feeling his hand on her ass.

With her revealing the mark, he leaned in, letting her feel his lips on her skin, kissing the tender spot instead of biting it. "I might. But let's take this a bit slower this time. I want to make you feel good." He said.

“Mmmm...” She moaned lightly as she felt his lips on her. “Hah.... usually... you feel good. I don’t really care as long as your pleased.” Raven said as she mewled at the sensation.

"You sure?" He asked. His hands started to move again, slipping around to her front, between her legs. He remembered that her thighs were sensitive from the time they had had in his world.

Raven had no reaction to it. “Yes. It always makes me happy when you and the girls are happy.” Raven said as she rubbed his arms gently. He nodded, shifting her onto her back on the bed. His hands moving to her PJs, he started to pull them down around her ankles. She blushed looked down as her shaven pussy was shown to Tai. She made sure to do so, so he wouldn’t be bothered by any hair. He smiled up at her as he moved between her legs, kissing up her inner thighs and towards her pussy. His arms wrapped around her thighs to keep her steady. “What... what changed...” She said looking down at Tai. “Usually you’d just. Do what you want. And I would mind it.” She said completely submissive.

"Don't worry about that for now..." He said softly, coming closer to her entrance with his lips. "Just focus on what makes you feel good." He slowly dragged his tongue along her outer lips.

“Haaah~ That... that feels really good~” She said as she moved a hand to his golden locks and rubbed it. “It feels so good~” He found her clit soon enough, his tongue flicking against it before pressing firmly against it like a button. He hummed softly, the vibrations traveling down his tongue into her. “Mmmnnn...” Raven let out deep breaths feeling Tai pleasure her core. Not like he’s done before. “Tai... hah... I think I’m... Mmmm... I’m close~” With her saying she was close, he latched his mouth to her clit, suckling on it like a nipple, his tongue rapidly circling it as his grip on her thighs tightened. Raven’s head went back, and she let out a loud moan before she came, and her toes curled while her Pussy shot out love juices for Tai.

He would pull back as she came, wiping his face and smiling down at her. "Now, didn't that feel good?" he asked, dragging a finger across her jaw and pressing it against her lips.

“Hah... mmmhmmm...” she then pulled him to her and kissed Tai. Not caring that he might do something. “I really liked that~” she said as she gave kisses to his cheek and lips. He smiled and pulled back, having her on top of him as his hands moved to lift her shirt off and toss it aside. He assumed she wouldn't be wearing a bra.

Raven however did as she carefully slipped it off. “Tai... are you well?” She asked as she looked at him. “You normally never do this...”

"I told you, babe., I'm fine." He said, sitting up and kissing her. His hands would move to her front, softly groping her breasts, his thumbs pressing against her nipples only barely.

Ravens eyes widened as she moaned out loudly feeling his rough hands on her sensitive breasts. “N-no... hah... something’s off...” She said not wanting the feeling to leave as she was getting close to figuring out what’s wrong.

"Do you not like it?" he asked, looking at her with a bit of concern, his hands pulling back.

“No... I mean... yes... I love it it’s just... your... you’re not my Tai aren’t you.” She said as she grabbed his hands. “He wouldn’t... be this gentle with me.”

"I... I suppose not..." He said solemnly. "I fell through... The mirror I guess to this place. I was just happy because in my world, you left me." he explained.

“.... Tai... I couldn’t... I could never leave you.” She said as she went over and hugged Tai as she was fully naked. Her soft breasts were rubbing against his arms as she kissed him. “But... you can’t stay here.... you have to go back.” She said sadly before smiling. “But I can still let you do this.”

"You sure?" He asked, looking up at her as she embraced him.

“Well. It will be my first time with someone so gentle.” She said as her hands trailed his chin. He leaned up to her and kisses her softly, his hands moving up her stomach again. She laid back and rubbed his chest withe her hands kissing back. With her leaning back, he would soon be on top of her, kissing her again, his body between her thighs, his hands moving up to grab her breasts firmly. “Mmmnmmm~!” 

She moaned into his mouth, her breasts being sensitive as she wished for more. His fingers sinking into the flesh, he moved his lips to her neck, softly biting, just to give the sensation as he lined up with her entrance. She bit her lip feeling his cockhead against her pussy as she let out soft mewls. Usually her Tai would just push right in and continue, but with him she loved the gentle treatment. He slowly pressed his head into her, filling her with the familiar length. He kept paying attention to her breasts and neck “Ahhh~!” Raven let out a loud beautiful moan as she felt his cock enter her. Her hands ran through the back of his head feeling his mouth on her neck and hands on her breasts. 

Knowing just how much she could take if she wanted to, he went at a decent pace, not quick, but not slow, constantly pressing his cock into her until he reached her cervix. “Mmhmm~ Tai... hah...” Her face was red, and her body tingled as she felt his cock go deep into her. Her toes curled from the pleasure as her hands went around his shoulders.

"Are doing alright?" He asked, pulling back from her neck to look at her.

“Yes... hah~” Raven let out quiet moans as she felt tai move a bit in her. “It’s so nice~” She mewled out as he fucked her. He nodded and moved in and out of her in a slow, gentler pace. He was taking in the sensations, enjoying what contact he could have with her Raven moved her legs, so they went around his waist as she hugged him dearly while moving her hips slowly against his cock. “Tai~ I love you so much~”

He smiled and kissed her cheek as he started to move faster, beginning to pound away at her womb a bit more roughly. "I love you too Rae. So much." He said.

“Hah~ Ah~ Tai~ I’m cumming~” she moaned out sweetly, entirely opposite to how his Raven was like. She let out pants and moans as she leaned up and kissed him as she came. As she came, tightening up around him, he was driven over the edge, thrusting deep into her and cumming with her. He groaned quietly as he came, trying to enjoy the euphoria, as it were. “Ahhh~! Hah... mmmnn~” Ravens body quivered as she felt his cock fill her up and she laid on the bed sprawled up. “Tai... hah... you came... inside...” She said with a flushed face as her red eyes looked at his lilac ones.

"Y-yeah.... sorry...." He said, slowly slipping out of her and laying next to her

His cum oozed from her pussy as she panted and hugged him. “Hah... its... okay...” She kissed his cheek. “I hope... I hope you enjoyed this.” She said getting herself mentally prepared for him to go to his universe.

"I did. And I already know you did by how much you were moaning." He teased, wrapping his arms around her to embrace her

She hugged back sweetly. “I’m going to miss you.” She said as her arms wrapped around his strong ones.

"And I will miss you." he said, starting to pull back and grab his clothes. Once Tai had gotten dressed and stepped through the mirror, he knew he wasn't in the right place. It just felt.... wrong. He looked around the room to see what was going on. It was all demonic and red. “What the hell?”


	2. Grimm Raven!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai goes through the mirror to try and get back home, but he goes to the wrong world and meets a more deadlier version of his wife~

“Tai. I’m back from my hunt.” Raven said in a distorted yet recognizable voice. She came in wearing her Grimm mask and saw him. “....” the instant she saw him she ran and tackled him against the wall before she grabbed his throat with inhuman strength. “You have 5 claws to explain yourself.” She said with a threatening tone.

"I came through the mirror thinking I was going home. I am Tai from a world where you are human, not.... this." he said, looking her over. He hoped he was fast enough with the explanation.

She didn’t say anything before one of her clawed fingers stabbed into his arm. “You think that’s a viable explanation. Tell me human. What do you think I am?” She said as four of her other claws tapped against his arm. “You have 4 claws left.”

He grits his teeth as the claw sank into his flesh. "You are Raven Branwen..." he groaned in pain. "But judging by the mask being different from normal, and what you currently look like, I am assuming you are some sort of Grimm hybrid. Somehow."

Her other claw threatened to stab into his arm. “You are right, my name is Raven Branwen.” She then moved his head. “Hmm you have my mates looks and stature.” She said as she loosened her grip. “That still doesn’t change that you’re a human.” She said gesturing to the shelf of human skulls.

"I am Taiyang Xiao Long. In my world we were married, and you left me. You and I had a daughter, Yang. Remember her?" He asked.

“Yang? Of course, the alpha female at beacon.” She said bluntly before she sighed and threw him down. “Fine, so you know about my child, somehow. Now why are you here.” She stepped on his back.

He felt his back strain from her boot and quickly answered. "I don't know. I came through the mirror somehow. I went from my world to a place where you hadn't left me, and then I ended up here when I tried to come back"

“Hmm... Alright... “she went to the mirror and put her hand against it. It didn’t go through. “Hmmph... well... before I kill you, I might as well give you a final request.” She said standing over him as she showed that the mirror wasn’t working.

"Would it be a fair request to have sex with you before I die?" he asked, looking up at her.

Then 5 long claws stabbed into the floor next to her neck. Her mask was directly above his face. They looked at each other for a bit before Raven stared laughing and she pulled away. “Sure. I’ll make sure to give you a pleasurable death.” She said as she had heard humans were given death through sex when they are given a request. Though she underestimated Tai. He would stand and look towards the bed, starting to remove his shirt and belt. He was going to have to be good at this, or she would kill him anyway.

She then dropped her armor and weapons and glared at him. “Remember I can kill you without these.” She threatened as she was fully nude with a pale body that had some black lines going down her back and skin. He nodded and started to come closer, his hands starting at her thighs and breasts to see which place was more sensitive. His lips moved to her neck, kissing the skin before biting into it and growling primally.

“Nnngh... marking me huh?” She smirked under her mask as she gripped his hand. “You should know not to do to much of that.” She said as her white skin on her neck had a red bite mark.

"Why? I'm the same person who made it." he said, his fingers finding her pussy and rubbing it quickly, roughly.

Raven huffed a bit as she felt him fingering her pussy. “Yes, but do you have 3-inch canines?” She asked as she let out groans of pleasure while moving her hips on his hand a bit.

"I may not, but that doesn't mean it doesn't feel good, right?" he asked, his thumb pressing firmly against her clit.

“Nngh~ no. It doesn’t.” Raven cooed as her hair ruffled a bit. Spiking up a little. Due to her being a nevermore Grimm type, her mask stayed on not showing him her look a small pleasure feeling his fingers get to work. He slowly guided her towards the bed before softly pushing her onto it, his hand not pulling back from her core as he climbed on top of her. He was trying to be in control, to dominate her.

“The hell are you doing?” She said as she put a hand on his chest and pushed him to the side, making sure his hand stayed there. “Don’t think I’ll let you have your way human.”

"Oh? Then what would you have me do?" he asked. Obviously, he couldn't overpower her, even if he wanted to.

“Take that cock out, and I’ll do the rest.” She said as she looked down at him and moved his hand from her dripping snatch. He nodded as he pulled his hand back. He noticed just how much she was dripping and smirked slightly as he pulled his pants and boxers down around his knees.

Raven smirked at his size and turned her hand to normal before she started to stroke his cock to full size. “Not as large as my mates, but close.” She said as she jerked his cock. He sighed out in relief at the feeling of her hand, something he hadn't really gotten to feel for a while.

She saw some pre-cum leaking out and let out a mocking laugh. “Already close human? Pathetic. It would take my mouth to make my mate do this.” She said as she eagerly jerked his cock, using the pre to lube it better.

"Not close, just enjoying it. I actually outlast my Raven usually, sometimes easily depending on if she is pent up." he explained. "Are you pent up?" He teased.

“Oh no. I mated with Tai last night. He’s such a monster~” She said dreamily before she looked at Tai and smirked. “Would you want me to use my mouth? If your enjoying it so much?”

"You know me, at least through your mate. What are his preferences?" He asked.

“Oh, he loves mating with me only~ that’s how we had a child~” she said as she looked down at Tai’s cock. “All your missing is a few 6 inches and a knot~” she said as she looked at him still wearing her nevermore mask.

"If you want, I'm not opposed to that mouth of yours." He said, softly. Then suddenly the Grimm mask she wore opened in half to reveal rows of sharp bloody teeth and a glowing throat as the long serpent like tongue stuck out and licked Tai’s cock a bit.

His eyes widened a bit, but overall, he didn't seem very phased by it. 'A new experience' he thought, as he leaned back. Her hands got off his cock as the tongue began to lick and jerk Tai’s cock off while Raven was surprised by how unfazed he was by this. ‘He’s either stupid. Or brave.’ She thought as the tip played with his cock a bit coating it in saliva. She would see him shiver a bit at the use of the tongue, but it was obvious he was enjoying it. He just wished he could touch her more.

Then suddenly she pulled away and the head closed. “Your no fun.” She said a bit as she slowly took her nevermore mask off to reveal the raven he knew, except her skin was pale white, her eyes were black with red irises and she had black lines going down her eyes. “Though my mate did say he wanted me to blow him with this.” She gestured to the mask before she laid it down. It then stood up and crawled under the bed. “Now. The real fun begins~”.

"Good. Can't wait." He smirked at her. He moved to look where she was going, wondering what she had planned. She then got up and moved so they were in the 69 position and she leaned down and began to suck on his cock while her hands fondled and played with his balls. With her pussy still dripping above him, his hands started by wrapping around her thighs. Leaning his head upwards, he started to eagerly eat her out, his tongue working feverishly to cause as much stimulation as it could. Raven moaned on his cock as her mouth moved eager to get him to cum while her tongue swirled around his cock. She felt his tongue lick and rub against her pussy making it even wetter. He groaned from her attentions to his member, twitching against her tongue as he pressed his tongue into her pussy. He was curious about something as well, his finger just barely pressing against her asshole to see if she enjoyed it.

“Mmmnnnm~!” She Moaned louder as she felt his finger graze her hole. She panted and licking his cock more. He smirked as he heard her moan, pressing his thumb into her ass as he ate her out, his tongue just barely reaching her g-spot and stimulating her.

“F-FUCK~!” She yelled out before she came, and her juices got on Tai’s mouth. She then tried her best as she jacked Tai’s cock off while swirling her tongue around his tip and sucking it for her prize.

"You want me to cum, Raven?" he asked in a teasing voice, his thumb starting to pump in and out of her ass as his tongue started to circle her clit.

“YES~” she said loudly as she felt his thumb in her ass and his tongue going around her clit. Thrusting into her throat, he came, his cock pulsing as his seed flooded her mouth, giving her a taste of his human seed. Raven tasted and gulped down his cum eager to have it as she moaned and tasted the liquid. Once he was done, he pulled his cock back, popping it from her mouth.

Raven had some in her mouth and she drank it all in one gulp before sighing. “Okay... human. now for the main event.” She said as she moved and positioned herself onto his lap. His cock between her pale asscheeks.

He smirked up at her. "Glad you are enjoying yourself." he said.

“I’m in a good mood. You can pick which hole to use.” Raven said as she grinded her crotch against his shaft.

He smiled up at her and chuckled. "I'll leave your womb to your mate. You seemed to like your ass getting some attention." he said, his hands on her hips.

“It’s my sweet spot.” She said recalling how her mate found it. “Oh, he just couldn’t stop giving it attention~” she said recalling his tongue work and cock. “But let’s focus on now while I think of the future~” He moved his cock to press against her ass, still hard and now lubed up by her spit.

“AHHHH~ YES~!” She screeched out as her hair spiked up and fired spikes out around the room. Her tongue lolled out as she rode his cock while he fucked her asshole. He liked how she was taking it, his hand moving up to give her tit a firm squeeze as she rode him

“Nmmm~ Yes~ Fuck me harder you human bastard~!” She screamed out as she felt his hands go to her breasts. Squeezing her breasts tightly, even latching his mouth to one of them, he thrust upwards into her bouncing form, reaching deep into her, deeper than he should have.

“Fuck~ I’m going to Cum human!” She moaned out as she put her hands on his chest and moved even faster on his cock. He growled and bit her nipple roughly as she moaned, wondering just how tight she would get after climaxing.

Raven then let out a loud monstrous roar as she came, and she came hard on Tai’s lap as her asshole milked and sucked on his cock like a vice and she gritted her teeth hard as well. He barely held together as she climaxed, his cock twitching inside her ass. "F-fuck..." he groaned.

Raven looked down at tai and moved her hips a bit more. “Come on Human~ cum inside me~” she said as she moved her hips up and down his cock slowly and pleasurably.

"You sure you want a human to fill your ass?" he teased, his tongue circling her nipple lazily, leaving the moisture out in the colder air. He ground his hips into hers, giving her the sense that he was stretching her out a lot more than before.

She glared down at him and her finger spiked out. She wiggled it as a warning. She did not like to be teased like the other ravens. Though she didn’t stole moving her hips as she clenched her ass to squeezed any cum from his cock. He smirked and nodded. "Alright, here then." he said, casually, before grabbing her hips and ramming upwards into her ass again and again and again, pounding her roughly before thrusting deep and finally cumming, filling her with his hot seed.

Raven shivered with a crazed smile as she felt his hot cum fill her ass and she sighed as she looked down at Tai. Her ass was filled, and she was satisfied. “Hmmmm. I guess. I can let you go.” She said as her clawed finger poked his chest a little. “Your free to go human.” She said as she got off him with her asshole dipping his cum. He slowly sat up and moved towards the mirror again, pulling up his pants and looking towards the woman.

“You better go before my mate gets you~ unlike me, he isn’t merciful to humans~” She said as she laid on the bed naked. He nodded and moved into the mirror, hopefully passing into his world.


	3. Raven, and all of them together!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RM!Raven is The nice reverse mirror Raven
> 
> G!Raven is the Grimm Raven
> 
> Raven is the classic normal Raven

Raven sighed as she was in her old room she shared with Tai. “This is it Raven... apologize. Take anything he gives you and try.... to be a good wife.” She said to herself as she didn’t have her mask on.

He would visibly fall through the mirror, roughed up, onto the floor in front of the bed. Groaning, he rubbed his head. "I hate this thing"

“... Tai?” Raven said as she looked at him in complete surprise. “Did you just come out of a mirror?”

"Long story." he said, before he looked to her. He seemed shocked. "Um.... Raven? My Raven?" He asked.

“... my Raven? Are you delusional again?” She said as she stood up wearing her normal armor with her sword at the corner of the room along with her mask.

He moved into her and embraced her tightly. "Gods, it is great to hold you" He said.

Raven blinked in his hold before she awkwardly hugged back. “It’s uh... good to see you too Tai.” Raven was so confused. ‘What in the world happened to him.’

"I'm sorry. I just went through something weird. Multiple timelines or something. I met a couple different.... You’s." he explained.

“Me’s? Really? Yeah and while you were gone, I met different Qrows.” She said a bit sarcastically as she didn’t believe Tais story.

He sighed. "Alright. I am just happy to see you." He said, moving in to kiss her. Raven hesitated but she kissed Tai back. She then hugged him a bit awkwardly due to not doing it in many years.

"Are you alright?" he asked, moving to look down at her.

“Yeah it’s just been a long time since we did this.” Raven answered as she looked up at him.

He nodded. "yeah. I know it has."

She sighed before she started to take her armor off. “Well I guess this is a start.”

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, grabbing one of her hands. "You don't have to."

Raven sighed. “What? Don’t want to see me naked?” Raven said as she dropped her armor showing herself in baggy top and shorts.

"That's not it..." he said, pulling his hands back.

She sighed. “Let me guess. These other Me’s you talked about are better.” She said with a deadpanned stare while just in her underwear.

"That's even further from the truth. You are the best you." he said, caressing her cheek. "I suppose I am a bit guilty"

“Guilty? Why would you be guilty?” Raven said as the mirror behind him rippled and neither noticed.

"When I first went through, and met another you, I was so happy, that I made love with her. The second time, I got out of a threatening situation by sleeping with the version of you there." he confessed. "I don't know if that means I cheated on you, or not."

“Tai What…the…. fuck....” Raven said looking at the mirror, although she heard what he said. He didn’t know she was talking about the mirror.

"I know, I messed up, but I didn't know you were coming here, and why are you looking back there?" He asked, turning around.

Then suddenly RM!Raven yelled as she was thrown through the mirror and into Tai. Then a more demonic Grimm yell was heard as Grimm Raven was thrown into Raven. “Gah!” Raven yelled as the Grimm version of her laid-on top of her body.

Tai at the bottom of the pile groaned. "What....the fuck...?" He asked.

“Tai! Hah... I don’t know what happened. One second I’m cleaning a mirror and the next I’m sent here.” RM!Raven said as she laid on Tai’s chest. “Human! What the hell happened!? Why am I in this dump?!” Grimm raven yelled as Raven looked at them. “Tai explain now.”

"Um, Ravens, meet my Raven...." he said awkwardly, motioning to his wife, chuckling nervously. "Raven, these are the two others I mentioned before"

“... You’re kidding me.” She pointed at RM!Raven. “She can’t be me. Although...” She looked at G!Raven. “Yeah definitely me.”

Motioning towards RM!Raven, he explained. "She is from a world where, as far as I can tell, our roles are reversed in terms of personality." He then motioned to G!Raven. "She is part grimm"

“Hmmph. Comparing yourself to me?” Grimm raven stood in front of normal raven with a glare since she was slightly taller than her. “You’re just a pathetic human.” Raven gritted her teeth as she clenched her fist. RM!Raven went over. “Now, let’s not try to start fight okay.” She said calmly while in her bath robe. The two other Ravens just glared at each other.

"Gods, this is bad." he said, standing. He moved between them all. "Please, let's not fight each other”  
“Piss off!” Grimm!Raven knocked tai aside while Raven just cracked her knuckles. “You and I are going to finish this.” RM!Raven helped Tai up before going to them. “Now, now. Let’s not start conflict.” The two of them looked at her for a moment before they started to fight each other and wrestle to the ground. “Hey!” RM!Raven said before she was pulled in. Tai simply remains out of the way, not wanting to get caught in the middle of this whole thing.

Grimm!Raven then tore Ravens clothes off letting her breasts bounce before she tackled the Grimm and sent a couple punches that knocked her mask off. RM!Raven went in and tried to help but her Bathrobe was pulled off and then she was pulled in ass all three Ravens were naked and tangled with each other. Tai couldn't help but now enjoy the sight. After all, it was three women who looked like his wife wrestling each other naked.

Then RM!Raven was between the two ravens. She was on top of grimm and under Raven and looked so hot and Vulnerable between them. Their breasts pressed against each other as their red eyes were staring to be half lidded. He was getting hard against his will at the sight, the view of the vulnerable woman between the two doms a big turn on.

“Damn it you... hah... get out of the way.” Raven said as she and the Grimm were tired while RM!Raven laid between them. “S-Stop fighting then....” she panted as they all laid on top of each other naked. With Raven on top of them. Tai remained in the back, enjoying the show a bit. After a moment, he moved to try and help them get each other

“Don’t... hah... get involved human... I have her... hah... in the ropes.” grimm!Raven said tiredly as she was under the other. RM!Raven looked at him with a small smile. “Yes tai... hah... don’t trouble yourself...” then his raven looked back. They all didn’t know it, but their pussies and asses were facing him. “Hah...Tai... stay... out of this.” She said although she wasn’t in the shape to stop him. Being tired after the tussle with the other raven. He pulled up a seat for the moment and let them tire themselves out, watching them get more and more turned on

After a couple moments they did. And all three of the Ravens were panting and flushed a bit trying to get untangled but their legs and arms were over one another. RM!Raven looked back at Tai. “Tai... help...” she said thirdly while wiggling her ass for him between other two. He smirked and moved behind them, his cock sliding into RM!Raven as she begged for it, his fingers sinking into G!Raven below her, and his tongue dragging along his Raven's thighs before her pussy, just the way he knew she liked it.

“Agh! Fuck. tai...” the original said as she felt his tongue lick her pussy and her cheeks went red. RM!Raven moaned out nicely as her own was being fucked by his member. G!Raven slowly gave into the lust as her hips moved to get more of Tai’s finger into hers.  
He enjoyed his harem of Ravens moaning for him, giving them all what they were wanting. His tongue pressed into his Raven, his bottom lip pressed against her clit. His cock soon started to pump in and out of RM!Raven as she moaned, rubbing just over her g-spot. His fingers, meanwhile, hooked directly into the g-spot of G!Raven, sending a shock of pleasure up her body like electricity. He pulled back from all three and smirked at them before pulling his Raven off and putting her on the bed, face down, ass on the air.

“Ah! Tai... hah...” she turned her head while the other two watched on. No longer mad at each other. Her ass was facing his, her body that he’s known first. “Mmmnnn...” she then gripped the sheets and wiggled her hips, trying to poorly imitate RM!Raven for him. He chuckled and leaned in, biting her ear roughly, he slides his cock into her for the first time in years.

“Gah~! Nnngh...” her hands nearly tore the bedsheets as she felt filled by his member. A small bulge in her abdomen showed it. “Gods... ahh... it’s been too long~” she said as her eye flared a little.

He pressed firmly against her womb, hilted inside her. "It has been..." he spoke, whispering almost, the way he knew made her quiver. "Did you miss me?"

“Ahh~ yes... damn it Tai...” Raven said as she felt him hilt his cock into her. Her breath hitched as she felt his breath against her ear. “I... fucking missed you... too much...” she said gasping a little as her nails tore into the bed a little.

"You know you like it, little bird." he said, kissing her neck tenderly, starting to pull his cock back. In his experience, starting tender with her was the way to go, since she was so sensitive in the beginning. Raven felt herself receiving more pleasure as she was kissed and worshiped like she loved. With her pussy being fucked nicely like tai did back then. His hands reached around her and held her breasts tightly, a firm squeeze as he pressed in again, slowly.

The other Two Ravens could only watch as the original was fucked by Tai. Their pussies got wet as G!Raven smirked and panted a bit while RM!Raven blushed and looked on shyly. Raven on the other hand let out loud moans as her breasts were manhandled by Tai’s strong hands. His cock grinder against her tight pussy walls making Raven let out a gasp of pleasure.

"You want it hard now, Rae?" he asked, pulling back so slowly it felt like torture. He wanted to hear her beg. he liked the sound of her when she did so.

“Gnnngg... don’t be a smart-ass tai... just give it to me.” She said as her cheeks were dusted red and her pussy ached for more.

“You know you have to beg for it Raven. That hasn't changed." he said, massaging her tits.

“Nnngh... fine, tai... just fuck me... hah... as hard as you can... I need it~” she moaned out as her breasts were being fondled by him.

"Good girl." he said, biting her neck as he started to roughly move in and out of her at a brisk pace. The sudden change would ruin any normal woman. Raven gritted her teeth in pleasure as she felt Tai’s cock move rapidly and hard into her cunt reshaping it once more to fit his size after so long.

He sped up as she grits her teeth, trying to make her moan in pleasure under him. The others would be seeing a side of him different from before, a male who took domination over his woman, and caused her pleasure at the same time. Raven slowly lost her facade and began to moan under him. The sounds of his hips slapping into her ass were sound as she slowly melted and started moaning out loudly.

"Good girl. You like that?" he asked, his cock reaching deep into her and ruining her insides, stretching them around him like it was their first time.

“Yes~ I like it so much Tai~” Raven said as she began moaning like a teenage girl. She moved herself to match his thrusts as he molded and reshaped her pussy for his cock once more

"You want me to cum inside?" he asked, throbbing inside her pussy. "Or somewhere else?" he asked further, only moving faster and faster, a sign he was getting close.

“I-Inside. gnnn... I promise... hah~ I’ll stay from now on~” Ravens tongue lolled out of her mouth as she was getting close to her orgasm as well.

"Good. Take it!" he exclaimed, his hips going wild as he thrust harder and harder, building to a peak before... He groaned as he came, his seed flooding her insides. Raven came as well as she yelled out feeling her womb being filled by Tai’s seed as her toes curled from the pleasure. She laid her head down drooling slightly from the intense pleasure.

He slowly pulled out of her as she laid down, setting her on her side as his cum dribbled out of her hole. "You already good, babe?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her lips.

“Yeesss...” Raven Moaned as she kissed back shivering at being called babe once more by Tai. He stroked her hair lightly before pulling back and looking at the other two, wondering just how they were after the show.

G!Raven looked at the original and smirked. “I think I’d like a turn.” She stood up showing her dripping pussy to him. RM!Raven had her cheeks red as she stood up as well nodding as her own folds were aroused.

LATER

R!Raven gasped loudly as she felt Tai cum inside of her once more. She panted loudly with her large breasts heaving whole Tai’s hands were on her large ass as well. Next to her G!Raven was in the same state with her pale white legs spread with Tai’s cum dripping from her grey folds. She was between RM!Raven and the original was still in her euriphric state with his cum dripping from her folds. He groaned as he pulled out, the third climax having sapped him of his strength. Closing his partner's legs, he looked at the three of them with a smirk. "Was that fun for you?" he asked the two.

“Yes~” RM!Raven said while G!Raven smiled and looked at him. “Hah... that was... wonderful for me too. Human...” She spoke while Raven was still in her cum coma. “Tai... I won’t leave... I swear...” she said lovingly in a while. Then the mirror started rippling showing that it was ready to take the other Ravens back to their worlds.

"You two should probably head off. Wouldn't want you to miss your ride." he said, looking towards the mirror.

“Yeah... and Raven...” G!Raven looked at Raven and smiled. “I’m sure my mate will love meeting you.” She then left while RM!Raven gave Tai a sweet kiss on the cheek. “My tai may not be like you. But I still have two kids to watch over.” She said sadly as she hugged him tightly and dearly. She then left as well. Raven sat there and blushed as they saw the mirror stop rippling.

"So?" he asked, crawling into bed with her, wrapping his arm around her. "believe me now?"

“... yes...” Raven said as she sighed and laid in Tai’s arms. She then had a small smile. “So.... I’m guessing there’s other Tai’s as well~?” She said looking at her husband.

"I am assuming. Though, not as good as me." he teased.

“Oh really?” She hugged tai and kissed his cheek. “That Grimm one sounds interesting~” she teased as G!Raven had told her about her mate.

"As far as I can tell, he seems like he would kill you while you fucked."

“Eh with her there I’m sure I’ll be fine. But... “Her eyes glowed as she got on top of tai smiling. “I’d like to be on top this time~”

"Oh?" he asked, his hands resting on her hips. "And what would my lady want me to do?"

“Lay back. End enjoy your bird~” she laid him on his back while leaned down. “Cause she’s never going to leave~” she then took his lips into a sweet kiss before they would continue their long, long reconnection with each other.


End file.
